


I Will Love You, Unconditionally

by thenameissnix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, KIND of canon, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Josephine Wilson was a street kid who didn't know if she could ever love again. Alexander Karev was a womanizer and had dealt with love that didn't last. They soon became friends. What happens when they fall for each other and what would their future hold?





	1. Perfect Storm pt. 1

Josephine Wilson knew better than most. She had "street smarts". I guess being a foster kid did that to you. She knows when someone is playing her. For some reason, she didn't think that with Jason. She thought he was different.   
  
When he threw the first punch at her she was shocked. First, it hurt like a bitch. Then next she started attacking him. She punched and punched and punched until he was basically crying for mercy. When she got up she ran out of the apartment and headed towards Alex's house unknowingly.    
  
She saw that same swing set and sat in it. Looking down at her feet. She always ran, it's what she did. She was always on the move, mostly cause she's used to it, because of getting moved between foster homes. She could always leave Seattle for good and move somewhere like LA or Georgia. Except that means leaving her friends if she can call them that. I guess Stephanie is considering a friend, Jo thought. Alex was a friend. She practically called Alex a bad friend by telling him to leave her alone. Then why was she here?  
  
She heard footsteps coming on the porch and keys rattling. "Oh no not you again." He annoyingly sighed. "Look I'm giving you space, so why do you keep coming back here to tell Me that. Well, guess what-" he stopped as she turned around showing her bruised up face and busted lip. She was crying. Actual tears, not those fake tears she used to get her way.   
  
"Can I stay here....please?" Alex looked heartbroken. Like someone had stabbed him 5,000 times. He couldn't believe this.   
  
"Yeah sure come on in." He opens the door and holds it for her to walk in. As soon as they are both inside he closed the door set down his keys and bag and took her to his room. Sat her down, left, came back with an ice pack. She applied it to her now swollen face. She keeps taking it off, but he comfortably helps her put it back on.   
  
"What happened?" He asked, but already knew.   
  
"I don't know." She started. "He kept telling me that he couldn't trust me that I'm a liar and that I lied about who I was."  
  
"He hit you?" Yep, he was right.   
  
"It just got so bad!" She started to cry and covered her mouth with her available hand. He helped tug her into the bed. "What's gonna happen now?"  
  
"Nothing," he said as he put the cover on her. "You're gonna rest." He grabs his keys and phone. "If you need me I'll have my phone."  
  
"Alex, where are you going?" He ignored her and ran out the door and slammed it.


	2. Perfect Storm: Part Two

Jo couldn’t sleep that night. She tossed and turned. She may have had a 5 min. nap more like. She kept thinking of Alex and what he was doing or probably finding out when he went out for Jason. He probably found Jason lying down next to the fireplace, barely yelling out Jo’s name.  
_Great, he probably thinks I’m a psyco-bitch now,_ she thought. She stared at the ceiling fan; it kept turning and turning very slow like life was slowing down. Like everything was coming to a complete stop.

It was morning now as she can see the sun creep from behind the Space Needle outside of Alex’s room. She got out of the bed. She sighed. She’s stuck with the same clothes. _This is great,_ she thought. She saw Alex’s jacket. She put it on. It did smell good. She decided if she wanted clothes she needed to go to the hospital. She put on her shoes and headed out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Alex was waiting on Chest Peckwell’s MRI. When he went to his and Jo (ex)’s apartment, he was going to give Myers a piece of his mind. He got a perfect girl and all he did was beat her. The apartment door was opened…Alex walked in and saw Jason knocked out and look beaten to death. He first thought he was beaten to the punch. He then thought _wait the only person could be here was Jo._ He then picked up Myers the best way he could and took him to the car and now they were there, at the hospital. Then Derek and Heather Brooks walked into the room. Heather put the MRI on top of the x-ray machine.  
“What do you see, Brooks?” Derek asked the intern.  
“Like someone super messed him up,” The young intern replied.  
“Talk to a doctor.”

Karev couldn’t listen he couldn’t believe this had happened. Not that Myers got punch, but that Jo did this…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Jo did her best not to show her face when she walked into the hospital. She was heading to the locker room when she heard Alex’s voice. Cristina and Meredith were blaming Alex for something. Then she heard Jason’s name. She couldn’t let Alex get blamed. She didn’t second guess, she just walked in and said “he didn’t do it…I did it.” They look at her shockingly. “He grabbed me and I fought him off. It got out of hand. He hit his head on the fireplace, he was yelling, he was fine I swear.”  
“Look you have to go,” Alex said to her, sternly.  
“No, she has to explain to the cops,” Cristina said.  
“Don’t let anyone see you-“ He turns to Cristina and Meredith. “We don’t talk to anyone until we know how Peckwell is.” Then Stephanie walked in.  
Stephanie was shocked at Jo’s face: “What happened?”  
“Nothing,” Cristina said when she walked to Edwards. “What you got?” Jo turned back to Alex.

“GO!” Alex said to her and she walked away fast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Jo had gone home, well more like Alex’s home, sitting on the couch. Many thoughts rushing through her head about the events the past night. One thought stuck out the much: _Well, shit, I’m going back to jail…SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ She put her head in her hands. Then a loud boom happened…power is now out… _Great, can’t this week be any worse?_ She searches through the whole house for candles. Finally, she found some and lit them.  
As she finished the last candle, Alex came in the door.  
“What happened,” He asked.  
“Oh the power went out-“  
“No, with you; what were you thinking?! Peckwell could’ve died!!”  
“Is he-“ She was afraid to ask.  
“No he’s fine, but you’re lucky he’s not pressing charges, but you are an idiot. You know you could’ve gone to jail, right? You say you want to change, and then you go and so this?! You need to grow up and stop acting like a low life!”  
Jo just couldn’t take it, she shoved Alex and yelled: “NO YOU GROW UP!” She sighed. “Not everyone’s like you, Alex. People are horrible and the last time someone grabbed me like Jason did…I…” She couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t tell him what she had gone through. “I promise that it wouldn’t happen again. So, I’m sorry, but not everyone’s like you…not everyone’s good.” There was a pause. Jo started getting thoughts again… _Great, JUST GREAT! I just ruin this relationship._ “And now you think I’m horrible too…”  
He just shook his head. “No…truth is, if you hadn’t done that, I might’ve killed the guy.”  
Jo was confused…was she thinking what she was thinking? “Why would you do that?”

“Shut up. Why wouldn’t I?” They just stared at each other. Before anyone could speak up, a tree fell through the wall and into the living room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

The next night, Jo was in an on-call room, looking out the window at the biggest storm she’s ever seen. One thought kept coming to mind: _Does he like me?_ She should’ve seen the signs. When she went to hang out with Jason, he looked hurt. It was obvious he was jealous.  
Alex had walked behind her looking out the window.  
“You think the tree ruin the couch,” he asked, matter-of-factly.  
All Jo could do was to laugh. “I think it destroyed your whole living room.”  
Alex sighed: “Jo…I need to tell you something.”  
“No, you don’t-“  
“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”  
“Yes I do, and you don’t need to.”  
“Jo-“  
“I’ll mess it up, Alex. I mess up everything good in my life up and we work as friends and I don’t want to mess that up.”  
“You won’t mess it up. Last night before the tree, you asked me a question and you wanted to hear the words so I’m…..saying them.” He tried to say: “I love you” but nothing came out.  
“I don’t hear anything…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Well-“  
“I’m being serious!”  
“Ok.”  
“I love you.” Jo smiled at his words, she knew it! She had felt some feelings towards Alex since Bailey’s wedding. Now she knows for sure…they both kissed.


	3. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas, but I don’t know which one to start with, so I thought I post something in Alex’s eyes/POV (a little one-shot per paragraph, I guess you could say), while I planned. I didn’t want to leave you guys waiting for a chapter. If you have ideas, please feel free to PM me! Anyway, Read & Review (:

Something about Jo made him smile. Alex couldn’t put his finger on it. They’ve been dating for three months now and every time they kissed or hug or even hold hands, he smiles. He loves her. The last time he thought about that about another woman since Izzie.  
  
When they had made love for the first time, it was amazing. He loved her even more. That felt weird. Calling it “made love” to him, it used to be just sex to him. He never even thought that with Izzie, to be quite honest.  
  
The fact that Jo stays at his house more than in her apartment also makes him happy. He would’ve found that clingy before, now he loves it. The days that she’s at the hospital for overnight shifts or ends up at her apartment, he feels lonely.  
  
This one time they were sitting on the couch. Alex had the TV on; he didn’t know what was on, ESPN or something. She was sitting there reading, he didn’t know the book nor did he care. Alex had his hand lying down on the couch next to her, just a habit. Next thing he knew, she grabbed his hand and hold it. She held it for so long. At first, Alex thought it was an accident and she thought she was grabbing something. He looked at her, and then she tore her eyes from the book and smiled at him.  
  
Derek wanted to have a BBQ, there wasn’t any special event, and it was for no reason at all. Alex agreed to go and decided to bring Jo. They were hanging in the backyard, sitting on a bench; He looked at Jo. _God, she’s perfect_ , he thought. She looked at him and smiled. Next thing he knew, she kissed him. They never kissed in public like this before. It lasted for three minutes until Meredith coughed at them.  
  
Alex was deeply in love. He still can’t believe he made it this far. He was hers, she was his. Sometimes he wakes up before her and looks at her, in a nonstalkerish way. Something about the way she sleeps made him smile, that’s when he decided he wanted to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s short! Still, I hope you guys liked it! Don’t forget to review. (:


	4. She Said No...Then a Surprise Happened | aka I don't know what to name this chapter so let's call it Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don’t know how this will go, but my fingers are crossed! If my story keeps sucking, I am so sorry!! I’m trying to help y’all have another jolex story to enjoy (: I’ve changed a lot of stuff so yeah, hope you guys can keep up. If I go out of character a little bit, sorry! Again, ideas are welcomed! Review after you read (:  
> DISCLAIMER: I am not a doctor!!

Alex had proposed to Jo at Kepner’s wedding…he thought she said yes. He was so excited. He hasn’t been this excited…well never! Even including the time Hopkins wanted him.  
When he had introduced Jo to Jimmy’s wife (or whatever they had seen each other as); as his fiancé, he couldn’t help but smile.  
When she had come up to him and asked about it. He was nervous/scared. When she practically turned him down, it hurt.  
“You’re leaving me,” He interrupted her.  
“What,” she asked, shocked.  
“You are having freaking cold feet, so you’re leaving!”

“I never said that!! Really, Alex? Have you lost your mind?” Alex looked down. He didn’t know why he felt this. “Let’s talk about this at home; I have patients to check up on.” She walked out of the cafeteria.  
 

“Why did you say yes, if you didn’t mean it,” Alex questioned, frustrated at her.  
“I didn’t know you were proposing,” Jo exclaimed, for the millionth of time to her.  
“What part of: ‘We’ll be together forever’ and the whole kids part did you not get the ‘proposing’ concept?”  
“It just sounded like you wanted to plan our future…I did not hear any words resembling the idea wrapped around marriage. I just thought you said you wanted kids…”  
“I do…but I was mostly talking about marriage…”  
“I did not hear ‘will you marry me?’ coming out of your mouth…not once!” Alex shook his head when she said that. “You know I’m right, Alex.”

“Whatever…” He grabbed his keys and wallet. “I’m going to the bar if you need me.” He walks out the door.  
Jo cried all that night in bed.  
 

The next day, Jo was sitting with Stephanie in the alley behind the kitchen, where they had hung out when they were interns when Heather, Shane & Leah were still there.  
“…He’s just…” Jo covered her mouth and closed her eyes. To be honest, she didn’t even know why she and Alex were fighting about this at all.  
“He cares about you, Jo,” Stephanie offered.  
“I never said he didn’t. It’s just that…he sprung it on me.”  
“It’s not like he was dating you and then ask April to run away with him…” Jo looked at Steph, remembering what her friend had encountered the past month and out her hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, Steph. I keep rambling on about my life and totally forgot what happened with you…”  
“At least, one of us can forget…” Jo patted her on her back for comfort. “But, your edition of ‘Keeping up with Jo’ helps me forget sometimes…except the whole marriage thing you brought up.”

Jo giggled. “Well, I guess our love life sucks a little does it?” Stephanie shrugged.

  
At the same time that is going on with Jo/Steph’s convo, Alex was having his own “rant” to Meredith Grey.  
“…This always happens to me,” He yelled. “One thing screws up my life…Izzie with cancer; Lexie when she went crazy…” He stopped midsentence and looked at Mer apologetic about the Lexie comment and then he returned. “…Lucy stealing my freaking job when I gave it up to spend time for her like she asked…and now this…at first, I thought Jo was psycho-which she is kind of, but not in a bad way-I just thought you know…”  
“Alex,” Meredith interrupted. “First…take a breather between each monolog. Second…she isn’t ready, doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you…she has to wait for the right time.”  
“I guess I kind of rushed it…”  
“Maybe to her: yes. Sometimes you got to look at someone before deciding.”  
“I don’t know why I’m getting upset…”  
“Well, you did practically get rejected.”  
“Thanks.” He replied, sarcastically.

“What! It’s the truth!”  
 

Jo was working on a chart when Meredith happened to be at the nurse station doing the same. Jo looked at Meredith and was thinking of something…she needed to tell someone…ok maybe not…but an idea maybe…OH, maybe she can play it off for a patient…no that wouldn’t work.  
All of a sudden, Jo yelled in frustration at the inner battle of what to do in her head.  
“Uh, you ok, Wilson,” Meredith said, afraid to ask. Jo looked up and stared at Meredith. _Jo, it’s your chance ask her…god dammit, Jo, do it!_  
“I have to ask you a question…in private…” _See was that hard?_  
“Uh, sure, follow me.” Jo followed Mer into a supply room. “Is this about Alex? ‘Cause I told him you weren’t ready.”  
“Not really…so he did discuss this with someone…” _You just did it too, dumbass_.  
“He sometimes complains to me…a lot.”  
“Anyway, I just wanted to ask you a question…”  
“Well…”  
“How did you know….uh…?”  
“How did I know what?”  
“Well my friend thinks she’s pregnant and she wanted to know, how someone knows their pregnant and if they’re ready for it…? I wouldn’t know because my womb has always been empty…” _Really, Wilson, your “womb has always been empty”?_  
“They’re tests you know…”  
“Oh, she knows that she wanted to know physically could she tell.”  
“Sometimes you can. Um, when I found out I was pregnant with Bailey, I kind of knew, but I did a blood work test to confirm it before I told Derek.”  
“Thanks, I’ll let her know.” Jo was about to turn around when Meredith stopped her.  
“Wilson, who is this ‘friend’, you were speaking of?”  
“Oh, someone back home in Boston!”

“O…K…” Jo quickly got out of the room.  
 

“Karev,” Arizona Robbins yelled for the attending.  
“What,” he asked and walked to her.  
“So you remember that patient last month with the bad heart and practically bad organs?”  
“Yeah, Amara from Malawi; what about her?”  
“Some of her organs had failed again…they can’t put her on a flight, so both of us need to head there tomorrow morning like the crack of the morning!”  
“How long would it last?”  
“We might have to be there for a week, so go home and get packed; I already got our days off.”  
“Uh, ok, thanks, Robbins…I’ll see you at…”  
“5 am.”

“5 am…ok…bye”  
 

Jo was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace across the room. She was numbed. She didn’t know whether or not she was happy or not. For all, she knows she was practically scared.  
The front door open with Alex in a rush and he closed and locked the door and quickly sat his stuff down and started heading towards to their bedroom.  
“Alex,” Jo started.  
“Yeah,” He asked and stopped at the stairs.  
“Why are you in a rush?”  
“Robbins and I got called into an emergency surgery…”  
“Then why are you here?” Alex sighed and went to the couch and Jo looked at him.  
“It’s in Africa…”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah an old patient’s organs are failing so we are leaving at 5 am to head over to Malawi.”  
“Oh…” Jo looked down.  
“What’s wrong, babe?”  
“Oh…nothing…” she lied.  
“Something’s up…what is it?”  
“It can wait till your back…which is?”  
“In one week…”  
“Oh…Yeah, it can wait…”  
“Look, tell me, you’re obviously upset. Was it because of the whole fight, because that was stupid and I’m sorry, you obviously weren’t ready-“  
“Alex-“  
“-I promise to think about how you feel about certain things in our future-“  
“Alex-“  
“-I’m serious! I’ll ask instead that’ll be better-“  
“ALEX!”  
“What?”

Jo almost started crying and choked as she spoke the following sentence: “I-I-I-I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, sorry if this was out of character and all that stuff because it is 3:14 am here as I write this.  
> ALSO AGAIN I’m not a doctor! Also, the Arizona/Alex scene was poorly written...so sorry about that...  
> I was trying to make that end “unpredictable” but obviously it kind of wasn’t, if it was yay! If not, yeah I understand…  
> Don’t forget to review


	5. The Next Day/Callie Knows

“You’re what,” Alex asked, stunned. He thought he didn’t hear her right. She couldn’t be pregnant could she?  
“Pregnant…” She replied, kind of scared and yet relieved for getting it out.  
“I-I-I-I’m confused.”  
“For a doctor you really don’t know where babies come from.” She giggled softly.  
“No, Jo, I’m confused because…didn’t we use protection?”  
“OH, I see…you’re disappointed!”  
“No! It’s just…unexpected…”  
“No shit, Sherlock.”  
“Look, I want to discuss this, BUT I have to get on a flight…”  
“It’s ok…I won’t even get it check out till you’re back.” Alex sighed.  
“Jo…go ahead…just find out how far along you are and text me or Skype me later.”  
“Uh…ok, I guess…” Alex kissed Jo.

“I love you, Jo.” He touched her stomach. “I am excited, believe me.” He kissed her again.  
 

Jo was at the nurse station, messing with her pen, looking sad. Stephanie came up to the station and handed off her tablet and turned to Jo.  
“Why are you sad…?” She asked.  
“Alex is in Africa saving sick kids for a week,” Jo laid her head on the station. “I’m all alone…” Stephanie looked shocked; not because Alex was gone…because Jo was acting like a….girl. Jo lifts her head. “I’ve become one of those girlfriends…”  
“Oh, yes,” Stephanie agreed. “You have.”  
“It’s just; Alex and I are in a...moment…right now…”  
“Is it over the proposal again?” Jo wasn’t ready to mention the pregnancy yet…since she really hadn’t discussed it for real with Alex.  
“Yeah…but it’s not as bad…it’s good actually.”

“…O…k…” Stephanie walked off.  
 

“Well, Ms. Wilson,” The OB said while looking at the ultrasound. “You look about five weeks.” Jo lied her head back down on the pillow. When the OB got done with the ultrasound, she cleaned off Jo’s stomach. “Have you thought about your options?”  
“I don’t need to,” Jo replied when she stood up from the bed and grabbed her jacket.  
“I mean we do have pamphlets, Doctor-“

“-And I said ‘I don’t need to’.” Jo headed to the door and then stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Thanks.” She opened the door and left.

There was a trauma heading towards the hospital and everyone has been called down to the ER. Jo was trying to put on her trauma gown when she went inside the ER.  
“Wilson,” Callie yelled at the resident. Jo turned around at her superior. “I need your help, come on.” Jo followed Callie to a trauma room. Hunt walked into the room as well.  
“What we got, Torres,” He asked, finishing putting his gloves on.  
“Jordan Adams, 25; fell down the stairs in her house after what seems like she tripped on an object; multiple fractures on both arms and one leg broken; possible head injury.”  
“Ok, page neuro,” Hunt called out. He examined the patient.  
“Hunt, can you have neuro meet us in the x-ray room or wait for us? We have to check on the status of this leg.”  
“Ok.” Torres started moving the bed.  
“Wilson, come on we got to go to the X-ray.”  
“I can’t,” Jo said quickly.  
“Wilson. It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order.”  
“I can’t, Callie; could I just do your post-ops?” Callie shook her head and turned to the other doctors.  
“Take her to the x-ray room; I’ll meet you there.” They did what she said and Callie went to Jo. “Wilson…what the hell is wrong with you? When an attending tells you to come to the x-ray room-“  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Torres-“  
“-What gives you the right to tell me what you prefer to do? Perhaps you rather find another specialty!”  
“Torres!”  
“What? I’m ready for an explanation.”  
“Can we talk privately?” Callie agreed and headed towards a supply closet; with Wilson following.  
“What is it?”  
“You can’t tell anyone…promise?”  
“Of course…”  
“Not to Arizona either.”  
“Fine…tell me.”  
“I’m five weeks pregnant.” Callie looked shocked, which turned to a smile.  
“Oh my-“ She put her mouth on her hand.  “CONGRATULATIONS!”  
“Thanks…but lower your voice…”  
“Sorry…it’s just…Alex…is having a kid?! He is the father, right?” Jo gave her a look. “You’re right, duh, he is.”  
“So…can I just work on your pre and post-ops?”  
“Yes, go ahead!”

“Uh, thanks.” Jo walked out of the supply closet with Callie following out. Everyone stared at them. “Don’t you guys have anything better to do…like I don’t know: work?” Everyone went back to what they’re doing.  
 

Alex had called Jo on Skype at 8:00 pm her time (2:00am his time).  
“Alex,” she said.  
“Yeah,” he replied.  
“It’s like, what, 2 am over there?”  
“I want to know how my beautiful girlfriend is…sleep doesn’t matter when it comes to you.”  
“Aw…did you lose your balls over there?” Alex gave her a look. “I…like you?”  
“Even after conceiving a child five weeks ago…you haven’t dropped the ‘L’ word yet.”  
“Don’t pressure me…does it really bother you…”  
“No…no, no; I’m just teasing you a little, Jo…its ok.” Jo was still unsure.  
“I understand. I’m teasing you too.” She laughed, uncomfortably.  
“I love you, Jo.” Jo smiled.  
“Night, Alex.”  
“Night.” They ended the call.

Later that night, Jo went to bed all alone and was wearing one of Alex’s shirts. She loved the way he smelled. She whispered: “I love you too, Alex.”


	6. Don't Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some of my one shot at the end (: read & review!!

Alex had come back from Africa the following Sunday. Jo was happy because being alone for a week brought back old memories and she was glad that vanished away when she saw him walk in the house.  
They were lying in bed. They were looking at each other with their arms at each other, somewhat cuddling. Jo was smiling at something he was saying. He had complimented her for what seemed like the 100,000thtime.  
“I missed you and our child this past week,” Alex said, smiling.  
“We miss you too,” she giggled.  
“So what did the doctor say?”  
“That I’m five weeks along and told me my ‘options’.” Alex looks at her confused. “No worries, I told her we’re keeping it.”  
“I mean I guess it’s her job to…”  
“Yeah…but does she assume everyone wants to terminate?”  
“Well, I was alone at the appointment…”  
“Yeah, sorry about that…I couldn’t help it.”  
“I know; it isn’t your fault.”  
“So when are we going to tell people?” Alex said rubbing his hand on her stomach.  
Jo smiled at him while he did that. “After the first trimester, maybe…I already told Callie, because of a case where an x-ray was needed.”

“Safety comes first.” Alex smiled at her and she smiled back. Alex can’t help but smile more when she smiles her beautiful smile.  
 

Jo was in the ambulance bay. There was a trauma case coming and it seemed like they were taking their time. Jo was getting cold. There was a smell going around and Jo took a whiff and covered her mouth and tried to swallow it. The ambulance came into the bay; luckily Jo was able to swallow it, much to her disdain.  
Nicole the paramedic and another paramedic, that Jo didn’t know the name of, came out of the ambulance and pulled the gurney down.  
“Jane doe, age approx. around the mid to late 20's; victim of a carjacking,” Nicole stated to the doctor and to Chief Hunt, who came to them.  
“Ok, Wilson you’re with me,” Owen said. They went to a trauma room. Jo followed Owen to the room and helps do the protocol. Callie came in and checks the fractures and broken bones.  
“Wow,” she said at the sight.  
“Wilson, I need you to-“ Owen stopped midsentence, looking at Jo who was covering her mouth. “Wilson, you ok?”  
“Yeah, just a breakfast burrito from this morning,” Jo hated lying about this, but it’s what they had agreed on.  
“Um, ok, can you see if those are her co-workers?” He pointed to outside of the trauma room.  
“Sure thing,” She walked outside of the room. “Do you guys know, um-“  
“Melissa. Yeah, we do,” one girl replied.  
“Is she going to be ok,” the other asked.  
“She has sustained serious fractures and injuries. This is all from a car-jacking?” Jo asked.  
“Well, I guess…I found her unconscious in the parking lot. I called 911.” The guy said.  
“Do you guys know if she has any family or near-distant relatives?”  
“We don’t know, we don’t know much about her…we work at the Office Hub.”  
“Ok, thanks for giving us on some Intel.”

“Anything to save her or whatever; we like working with her.”  
 

Jo was sitting in the resident lounge, almost crying. Alex had walked in, looking for her, and saw her. “You ok, Jo,” he said, concerned and sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
“Yeah, it’s just…” she sighed. “…we got a case that’s sad.”  
“Well, sometimes that happens we have to power through it.”  
“This is different…she reminds me of me…”  
“How…?”  
“I’m not sure yet; but I believe she lived in her car.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“She kept asking about the car and just the way it was reference that it felt like I was in that moment again.” Alex hugged her.  
“It’s going to be ok…you could help her.”  
“See…that’s the thing…I don’t know how, because she won’t answer the damn question.”  
“Ok, well, that’s all I got…sorry.”

“It’s ok.”  
 

Alex walked into the X-ray room, knowing Jo will be in there. “Hey you done; let’s go home.”  
“You mean go to your place,” Jo stated.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean it’s your house. I just crash there, right? I mean you never ask me to move in; you never complain. You never…”  
“Did I do something? I feel like I’m in trouble.”  
“No, I’m in trouble, because when this changes, I don’t have any place to be.” Alex just looked at her. “God, I used to be so careful.”  
“Wait, what’s changing? I thought we were good?”  
“It all changes, Alex. It always does. You can’t hold onto anything you don’t want to lose. Right now, I feel like I have a bed…” she started to cry. “…and a house and it is so good.” She sighed. “But my bed isn’t my bed. It’s your bed. And I hate that I don’t want to lose it.” Jo looked at him a little bit then sighed and tried to hold her tears back. Alex walked up to her.

“Hey, look at me,” He softly grabbed her arm and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “You got me. I swear to god. I’m not going anywhere except home with you.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. He hugged her and she hugged back. Alex was worried about what was going through her mind. Jo was questioning what he said. She loved him. Correction: “loves” him.


	7. That is Love

Jo was throwing up in the girls’ restroom. _Morning sickness sucks_.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Stephanie said. “It’s your first solo surgery…which I’ll be glad to take off your hands if you need me to.”  
“I’m not nervous…” Jo said, as she walked out of the stall and headed towards the sink.  
“Then you better not be pregnant. If you let Karev throw a kid in there; I’ll never forgive you.” _Crap._  
“I’m not pregnant,” she covered up quickly. “…and I’m not nervous; I know what I’m doing. Step one: medial dissection; step two: find the triangle of doom and avoid the iliac vein; step three-“  
“-Puke.” Jo gave her best friend a look. “Bailey is going to eat you alive.”  
“No, she’s not, because I’m a badass because of step three: lateral dissection; step four…” _Damn what was it…oh yeah!_ “…identify triangle of pain. See? I’m going to do great! I’m not scared of little bitty Bailey.” Jo was smiling until she heard a toilet flush. Then Dr. Bailey came out. _Oh shit…_ Stephanie quickly left the room.

“Think you can turn on the faucet for me, Dr. ‘Badass’…” She said to a shock Jo. “I would, but my hands are so ‘itty bitty’.” Jo didn’t know if she was serious or not, so she moved her on to turn it on and Bailey slapped it out of the way. _Yep, she wasn't serious_.  
 

Alex didn’t have any surgeries today; so he just went over his post-ops. He kept looking at his watch. He was waiting for Jo’s solo surgery to start. He purposely tried not to schedule any surgeries today so he wouldn’t miss it. _1:55 pm_ ; it is almost time. Alex put up the tablet and started headed towards OR2. Right when he was about to head to the gallery, Arizona Robbins stopped him.  
“Not now, Robbins-“ he said kind of rude, but he was almost there.  
“We have an emergency appendectomy on an eight-year-old right now in OR1.”  
“Can you just do it? It’s just a one person-“

“Now, Karev…!” She responded and ran quickly. Karev sighed. _Sorry, Jo._ He really wanted to see her succeed…  
 

Jo was scrubbing in and memorizing what to do at the same time. She didn’t realize Bailey walked into the scrub room.  
“Good afternoon, Dr. Badass,” she said. Jo rolled her eyes. “Ready for your first solo surgery…?”  
“Yes.” She replied and went into the operating room and went over the procedure again in her head.  
Halfway, through the procedure, Jo was doing great in her mind. Her stomach started rumbling, not from being hungry, from morning sickness. _No…I am not going to puke._ The puke came up to her mouth and she swallowed it and she tried to hide her disgusted face. One of the things she hates about pregnancy.  
“Dr. Wilson,” Bailey said while reading a magazine. “Are you going to take me through what you are doing?”  
“I didn’t know you wanted me to, I thought you were watching?”  
“It’s a ‘solo’ procedure, Wilson; I’m only supposed to help when it’s needed, but I just finished my magazine so tell me.”  
“Ok, well, I just finished finding the triangle of doom and now I’m trying to avoid the iliac vein…”

“…And you didn’t puke in your mask, congrats.” Jo rolled her eyes.  
 

Alex and Arizona were working on the patient in surgery. They were finishing it up.  
“Robbins, why did you need me in here,” Alex asked. “I mean, I care for the patient, but you were capable of doing this yourself.”  
“I just wanted someone to be in here,” Arizona replied. “You know, just in case things got hairy.”  
“Now I know that’s a load of crap…what’s the real problem?”  
“Callie and I are getting a divorce,” She replied, sadly.  
“Oh…I’m sorry…”  
“It’s ok, why were you in a hurry?”  
“Jo’s first solo surgery with Bailey was today…I wanted to watch and see her succeed.”  
“Aww…when did you become a girl?” She laughed.  
“Ha, you sound like Jo.”  
“She’s good for you, you know? Seriously, she cares about you and you obviously care about her. I think you guys are going to last.” She smiled at her student.

“Thanks, Robbins.”  
 

Jo got done with her first solo surgery. She was so proud of herself! If only Alex was there to see it firsthand. She headed towards the nurse station where she saw Stephanie.  
“Guess who just rocked their first solo surgery,” she said, beaming. Stephanie high fives Jo, proudly.  
“Did you puke in your mask,” she asks.  
“No, I didn't why is everyone asking me this? I got it perfect: dissection, doom, lateral and pain, bam!”  
“Did you avoid the iliac vein?”  
“Yes…”  
“Well, you didn’t say it-“  
“Yes, I did” Stephanie turned around.  
“You didn’t say it, Jo.”  
“I did do it…did I?”

“You’re asking me?” Jo was sure she had it right…  
 

Alex and Arizona were scrubbing out.  
“Where do you sleep now,” he asked her.  
“Here…can’t afford a hotel room every time Callie and I don’t work out.”  
“Stay with us.”  
“I can’t do that-“  
“-Come on, Robbins…it won’t be a bother.”

“I can’t do that to you and Wilson.” She walks out. Alex sighed.  
 

“YOU THINK YOU FORGOT,” Bailey yelled at Jo.  
“…I…mean…uh…”  
“Dr. Wilson, it’s pretty simple: did you avoid the iliac vein or not?”  
“I…don’t know-“ Bailey covered her face with her hands. “-Dr. Bailey, what are we going to do?”

“What we’re-what I’M going to do is take her to CT…just pray that’s she’s not bleeding internally.” Bailey walked off. Jo sat down crying.  
 

“You can’t live here, I won’t allow it,” Alex demanded in a friendly manner.  
“Alex, drop it,” Arizona replied. It was nice at first, but she’s getting annoyed.  
“I know what it’s like to live here…it’s, not the best idea.”  
“You lived here for seven hours, Karev. Then Grey forgave you and let you back in.”  
“The longest seven hours ever…look at me.” She turns to him. “You need a real place to stay. You’ve been there for me and now it’s my turn to help you.”

“Thanks, Alex, but don’t worry, trust me.” She walks off to her next patient. Alex sighed: _what am I going to do? She can’t live in a hospital…she needs a real home._  
 

Jo was waiting nervously in the residents' lounge with Stephanie. Jo has been crying the past hour and the hormones weren’t helping the situation.  
“Hey you’re going to be ok,” Stephanie reinsured. “I’ll be here with you.” Jo nodded as Stephanie rubbed her back. _It’s great having a friend like Stephanie_. Dr. Bailey walked in.  
“Edwards, get out of here,” Dr. Bailey demanded.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Stephanie said and got out of the room. _Thanks, “friend”._ Jo got up and fixed her scrub top.  
“Dr. Bailey how is she,” she asked, nervously.  
“She didn’t make it to CT,” she replied.  
“Oh, my-she died…?” Jo started having a panic attack.  
“I never said that-“  
“-I was pretty sure I did it all right-“  
“-Dr. Wilson-“  
“-What?”  
“She’s fine.”  
“But you said-“  
“-I said: ‘she didn’t make it to CT’ because she didn’t need to go to CT…I saw what you did, Wilson and you did everything right.”  
“I did?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wait…OH MY GOD…oh my god…wait so I-“  
“-Yes…look, Wilson. One day, you’re going to have to do this without a safety net. I was teaching you to believe in yourself.”  
“Um, thanks…I guess?”

“It’s going to make you a great doctor. You did well; great job.” She walks out. Jo was relieved.  
 

Alex was drinking a beer on the couch watching the news, waiting for Jo. Jo walked into the door and closed the door. Before she could sit down her bag perfectly, she ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up. Alex got up and ran to the bathroom to help her by pulling her hair back.  
After she was finished, she got up and flushed and washed her hands and brushed her teeth.  
“It’s getting worse, isn’t it,” Alex asked.  
“Yes, but hopefully it’ll die down.”  
“Well-“ there was a knock on the door interrupting Alex. “-Hold on, I’ll get it.” Alex goes to the door and opens it and sees Arizona.  
“Hey,” she started. Jo walked out of the bathroom and watched. “I like to take you on your offer.”

Alex nodded: “Beer is in the fridge; hard stuff is on the counter.” Arizona nodded. Jo gave Alex a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update/poor written chapter. I do accept ideas so send them on here or on my Tumblr girlmeetsjosephinewilson. Review please(:


	8. The Time That Jo Babysat Zola & Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fluff/filler chapter for you guys. Sorry for the late update; life got in the way! This is what I think would’ve happened if she actually did babysit Zola & Bailey (Ellis isn’t born yet in my story). So please enjoy and review!

Jo was in the restroom throwing up for the millionth time that morning. _This morning sickness is getting really bad…_ She got up, flushes the toilet and washed her hands  & brushed her teeth. She went and got dressed and did her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Alex and…Meredith in their bed?  
“Uh, hi,” Jo said to her boyfriend’s best friend.  
“Hi,” Meredith said, looking annoyed at her presence.  
“What is she doing here, Alex?”  
“She just showed up,” Alex said, looking really uncomfortable at the situation.  
“I’m ranting to Alex about Derek asking me to leave Seattle and to visit him, but the kids will have to stay here-“  
“-We’ll babysit them,” Jo said all of a sudden.  
“Wait…really?”  
“Yeah…just please get out of my bed…” she tried to say nicely. Meredith looked at Alex, who gave her a friendly look saying ‘hey it’s my girlfriend spot’, rolled her eyes and got up.  
“Oh, and Wilson, if you’re going to babysit my kids…good luck; Both Zo & Bailey can be a little whiny,” she giggled, thinking about her children who she loves.

“I think I’ll be fine,” Jo smiled. Secretly, she hopes Alex will help out. She never had a mother to show her how to do certain things, or enjoy certain activities with her. She needed practice though…just seven months left…  
 

Meredith had dropped off Zola and Bailey the next afternoon. Zola dropped her backpack on the couch and looked around, remembering the house a little. Bailey was asleep when they had arrived. Jo put him in a small crib she had found in the attic; probably from when Meredith lived there. She wanted Alex's help, but of course, he was called into the hospital for an emergency surgery with Robbins.  
After she came back, she saw Zola coloring in a _Frozen_ coloring book from her backpack. Jo went over and sat down.  
“What are you doing, Zo,” she asks, trying to join in.  
“Coloring,” she said, blankly; coloring in Olaf.  
“Do you mind if I color as well?” Zola shrugged and ripped out a page of Anna and gave it to her. Jo picked up a crayon and colored. “Do you like to color?”  
“I guess.”  
“Do you go to school?”  
“No…mommy and daddy think I’m too young.” Jo nodded at her response; thinking of other things to mention.  
“What do you like to do?”  
“Play Barbie and watch _Doc McStuffins_.”  
“Oh yeah; you know who else likes _Doc McStuffins_ …?” Zola shook her head. “…Uncle Alex!” Okay, so that was kind of half-true; Alex mentioned it before when some of his younger patients would talk about it to the point Alex pretty knew what it was about.   
"He never told me that," Zola said, amazed. "He always tells me things." She finished her coloring and just looked at Jo.  
"What's up, buttercup," she asked.  
"I'm bored...can we watch  _Frozen_?"  
"Of course," Jo feeling a little hurt she was getting bored; but reminded herself that Zola was only four and that this was probably expected. Zola went to her backpack and got the movie out.  
"Mommy said to bring it because Uncle Alex doesn't have it." Jo thanked her, grabbed it and put it in; as Zola got her Barbie out and sat on the couch.  
"Did you want a snack, Zo," Jo asked.  
"Yes, please," Zola smiled.  
"OK, I'm going to check on your brother and then I'll bring you a snack." Jo smiled back at her and went upstairs to check on Bailey--who was fast asleep.  
After she had checked on him, she went to get a small snack, an apple pack, for Zola and came back and gave it to Zola.  
"Here you go," Jo handed her the small bowl that she put the apple slices in and Jo sat down next to her.  
  
After the movie had ended, Meredith walked in the house. "Wilson, I'm here to pick up my kids." Jo got up and helped Zola down from the couch. "Where's Karev?"  
"He was pulled into an emergency surgery with Robbins; in fact-" she checked her watch. "-he should be home soon." She helped Zola packed up and then went upstairs to get Bailey, who was now awake, but very sleepy. She hands him to Meredith. Zola had put her coat on and her backpack and went to her mom.  
"Ok, Zo-Zo," Mer started. "Tell her, thank you."  
"Thank you," Zola smiled a huge smile at Jo.  
"It was my pleasure," Jo said, mirroring her smile. Zola went up to her and hugged her.  
"I love you, Aunt Jo." That made Jo's heart melt. She never thought she ever hears her call her that; let alone anyone to call her by that. She smiled. It was a good day.


	9. Robbins Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER/Author's note: I am NOT a doctor. If I state something wrong, please don't correct me.

Raining days wasn't Jo's favorite thing about Seattle. Jo, who was almost five months pregnant, was getting tired easily lately and the rain didn't help one bit. Her bump was starting to show, which means she needed to tell people soon. She got in the residents' lounge and saw half of her fellow residents-mates already getting dressed in their scrubs and the other half getting back in their street clothes; done with their shifts. She went to her cubby, which was next to her friend's, Stephanie Edwards, cubby. Jo started to undress to get into her scrubs. Stephanie noticed the bump and was about to ask her about it; until Dr. Webber started announcing assignments. Jo finished getting dressed and heard her assignment with Robbins.  
  
Jo was in the N.I.C.U., waiting for Arizona and saw Alex in one of the rooms. He didn't notice her, but she half-smiled at him working on a baby. She slightly touched her stomach and kept smiling. Then, a perky blonde--Arizona--came up to her. "Hey, Wilson," she said.  
"Oh, hey, Robbins," Jo smiled and stopped touching her abdomen.  
"Ready to do rounds?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little tired is all."  
"Let's go!" They went into one of the N.I.C.U. rooms and Jo started to state the patient's information.  
"Emma Sanders, two days old; born with Gastroschisis. Due to complications, was delivered prematurely by one month.  Final surgery to put all the organs back in should be tomorrow if all things are well." After that, they rounded on three more patients and it was lunch time. Before, Jo could leave; Arizona stopped her.  
"So, Wilson..." she started.  
"Yeah," Jo said.  
"...I think you need to come clean about something..."  
"...OK..." Arizona leaned in.  
"Are you pregnant?" Jo froze.  
"H-h-h-how did-"  
"I can see your bump; plus you seem different. Good different. How far are you?"  
"Almost five months."  
"How come you haven't told anyone yet?"  
"I was going to come clean sooner, but I don't know; it was a secret that Alex & I seemed to just keep."  
"You know, people are going to start to tell."  
"I know...I guess I just wanted that to happen...I'm still getting used to it."  
"I mean, you are showing...surprise that rumor hasn't passed on yet..."  
"OK...I'm going to go now..." Jo left and went to the cafeteria and got into line. Then she saw Stephanie and sat down with her food. "Hey." she smiled.  
"Jo," Steph started.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have to ask you something, but it might be...well..."  
"Well, what?" Jo took a sipped her water.  
"Are you pregnant," she whispered. Jo stopped drinking and put her cup down and sighed.  
"Let me guess...my 'bump'."  
"Yeah...I noticed it, but didn't notice it more till this morning."  
"Yes...yes I am." Jo slightly smiled.  
"Congrats...right?"  
"Yeah." Jo giggled.  
"Well, congrats," Stephanie smiled and started on her food.  
"I wasn't ready to tell people, but I guess I might as well tell people now? I should ask Alex."  
"You must be, what, five months?"  
"Almost." They continued on their food and talked a little more on the subject.  
  
Jo saw Alex at a nurse station and went up to him. "Hey."  
"Hey," he smiled. "You feeling well?"  
"Yeah; oh, and by the way, Robbins and Stephanie know now." Alex looked at her.  
"You're ready to tell people?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"Mer is going to kill me for not telling her so soon, you know." Jo rolled her eyes. "What?"  
"She can get over it, you know."  
"I was just kidding, Jo."  
"I know, I'm sorry..." Jo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, please! Sorry if there wasn't a proper ending; didn't know how to end it :/


	10. The Jolex Short Film

5th month of pregnancy

 

Jo and Alex were asleep in their bed when the alarm went off. The couple groaned really loud.

“I don't want to get up,” Alex whined as he turned off the alarm and put his arms back around her waist; touching her stomach.

“We have an important appointment, though,” Jo said, smiling and putting her hands on top of his. “We get to find out the gender.”

“I know,” Alex smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Let's get up, then.” Jo kind of pushed him off to get up and go to the bathroom.

 

After they got up and got ready, they both got into Alex's car and drove to the OB office. They got out the car and walked in. Jo has signed them in and they sat in the waiting room.

“So,” Alex started. “What do you think it's going to be?”

“I don't know,” Jo said, truthfully. “What about you?”

“Not going to lie; I hope it's a girl.” He smirked a little.

“Awe, why?”

“Well, I did take care of Amber since she was born, basically. I guess I just feel like it's easier.”

“So you don't want an Alex Jr.” she teased.

“I mean that'll be cool too. I don't care what it is, to be honest. Just as long as it's healthy and happy.”

“Same.” She held his hand.

“Jo Wilson,” a Nurse asked out loud. Jo and Alex got up and headed back to the exam room.

“Put this gown on and the doctor will be in right away.” The nurse smiled and left. Jo got into the gown and sat on the table.

“I'm nervous,” Jo admitted to Alex.

“What's there to be nervous about,” he asked.

“I'm always nervous at these appointments; you never know...”

“Yeah, I get that.” The doctor came in.

“Hi, how are we today, momma,” she smiled.

“Good,” Jo started. “A little sore and nervous to be honest.”

“That's normal. Lift your shirt up. It's going to be a little cold.” The doctor squeezed the gel on Jo's stomach. “You guys want to know the gender?” Jo and Alex looked at each other.

“I'm fine if you are,” Alex said.

“Okay,” Jo smiled. “We want to know.”

“It's a girl,” The doctor smiled. Both Alex and Jo smiled and kissed each other.

 

6th month of pregnancy

 

“Do we have to do this,” Alex protested as he got in some nice clothes – but not too formal.

“Alex,” Jo, feeling even more frustrated, said. “We said we do this. Now, let's go!”

“Why do we need to take fancy pictures? Why not use our phones to take the photos?”

“For the last time, I want to be able to look back at these photos with her and it has to be perfect!” Jo has always wondered if her mother did the same thing before she gave her up. She wished she had that for her; so she wants to do the pictures for their daughter.

“Okay,” Alex nodded as he tried to tie his tie. Jo rolled her eyes in a joking manner and tied his tie for him. “Where would I be without you?”

“Not being able to presentable,” she finished tying and kissed him. “Let's go.” They hold hands and went to their car and headed off to the studio.

 

7th month of pregnancy

 

Jo was walking down the halls of the hospital – more like waddling, with her swollen abdomen. Dr. Arizona Robbins quickly followed Jo after she saw her walk by.

“Hey,” Arizona said. “Wilson!” Jo stopped and turned.

“Yeah, Robbins,” she replied.

“Just asking...are you having a baby shower?” Jo shrugged.

“It hasn't come up; to be honest, I don't think I want some big party cliché type.”

“How about you have a party and one game?”

“I mean, we do need _some_ things, but I don't know...”

“How about I take care of it? I'll make sure it isn't anything big, just one 'cliché' thing and the present opening.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, my new place is big and I owe you guys for letting me stay for awhile.”

“Okay, I think that's fine.” Jo smiled.

“I'll let you know.” Arizona smiled and ran off, giddy like a little girl who won a singing competition.

 

**Two days later**

 

“So,” Jo started. “The baby shower is in an hour at Robbins's new place. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “I made room in the car for the stuff we might get.”

“Okay, let's go.” She sat in the passenger seat as Alex got in the driver's seat and they headed towards Arizona's.

 

As soon as they got there, they were kind of bombarded with hugs and congratulations. They both smiled and said their “you're welcomes”.

“Okay,” Jo said. “I need to sit down and eat something.” She went to grab one of the snacks and sat down on the couch eating. Alex went to the table with some of the snacks and drinks and looked around.

“Can't believe you're going to be a father,” Meredith said as she walked up to him.

“Neither can I,” he replied. “I never saw myself as a father, to be honest.”

“I never thought you would as well. I mean you are kind of a douche.” Alex gave her a look. “What I said 'kind of'.” She grabbed something and started to eat it.

“Practically in less than two months, I'll have a baby; so surreal.”

“You'll never get used to it.”

“Thanks,” he sarcastically said.

“Let's get ready for the presents,” Arizona exclaimed.

 

At the end of the day, Alex and Jo had received loads of baby clothes, a fair amount of newborn diapers and some fun things. They still need more stuff, but it was great.

 

Late 8th month of pregnancy

 

Jo was sitting on the couch, one night; watching _The Bachelor_. She had been on bed rest for a few weeks, because of a chance of preterm labor. She had a pregnancy pillow behind her to help with her backache, but it won't do. _UGH!_ Alex was at work and wish he hurry home soon.

“Hey,” Alex said as he closed the door and came over to her. “How are you feeling?” They kissed.

“Pained.” Alex sat next to her.

“Well, it'll be soon; so don't fret. Any contractions?”

“Just the normal back pain so far. I don't have any down there ye-” she stopped talking.

“What?”

“My water broke!


End file.
